This invention relates to padlocks and more particularly to shackles for padlocks.
Conventional high security commercial locks exhibit good properties such as resistance to bolt cutters, resistance to chemical attack, ductility over wide range of temperatures, etc. The shackles of these locks are generally made of a single metal or alloy material such as hardened stainless steel.
Unfortunately, the recently introduced carbide toothed saws, such as the Grit Edge.RTM. rod saw made by the Remington Arms Company, easily cut through these monolithic metals or alloy materials.
It would be desirable therefore, to provide a padlock shackle which would be resistant to carbide toothed saws. The shackle should also be resistant, chemical attack, ductile over a wide temperature range, and inexpensive to manufacture.